Chuck Versus the 42
by slincoln
Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?
1. Prologue

Chuck Versus the 42

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters of Chuck and Alias both belong to their respective rights holders and I make no claim of ownership on either

Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?

Spoilers: This story takes place after the events of Alias and during season 3 of Chuck, in between Chuck Versus the Honeymooners and Chuck Versus the Tooth

Prologue:

* * *

><p>-Alexandria, VA<p>

Outside of a top secret CIA storage facility a small team of masked men sat in an unmarked van. The leader of the squad checked his watch then nodded to the rest of the team. They silently exited the van and advanced on the warehouse, hugging the walls of nearby buildings to stay out of sight.

Inside the warehouse two guards sat at a station watching surveillance monitors. One of the guards frowned as one by one the monitors winked out. He turned to say something to his partner when the door to the guard station burst open and two of the masked men entered the room, silenced pistols drawn. Before the guards had a chance to react they were shot in the head by the intruders. Wordlessly one of the two men walked over to the security console and pressed a button unlocking the main vault.

The remainder of the team was waiting at the entrance of the vault. Two clicks on their radio signaled that the door was open and they entered with military precision. The squad fanned out looking for any additional guards while the leader strode through the stacks of the archive until he came to a stop in front of a nondescript box. He opened the box to verify its contents before pulling it off the shelf and exiting the vault. He tapped on his radio to announce to the rest of the team that it was time to go.

The robbers exited the warehouse as quickly as they entered and they were gone well in advance of the approaching police sirens. The van drove on in complete silence until it reached an abandoned lot with a lone black luxury car parked in it. The van came to a stop and the team piled out. All of the mercenaries, save for the leader pulled off their balaclavas and milled around chatting about how they would spend their paychecks and future jobs. The team leader, who had not let go of the box, walked over to the luxury care and set the box down on the truck lid. He reached into his pocket and thumbed on a remote detonator, triggering the Semtex he had carefully placed in the van earlier that day.

The blast tore through the mercenaries, killing most of them outright. The ones who survived the explosion were quickly finished off with a bullet to the head. The lone surviving robber tossed his gun into the flaming wreckage then returned to his car. He carefully placed the box into the car's truck and drove off.

It was only then that Julian Sark removed his mask and picked up a cellphone lying on the passenger's seat. He dialed the only number programmed into it and said. "It's done." He then hung up the phone and tossed it out the car's window.

* * *

><p>-Burbank, CA<p>

"This had better be important," CIA Agent Charles "Chuck" Bartowski said as he entered the secret CIA base known as Castle. "Lester and Morgan are about to go at it for the Buy More Call of Duty belt…" he trailed off when he realized his superior, General Diane Beckman was on the main video display. Chuck slid into the chair next to his fellow agent, and girlfriend, Sarah Walker. The other member of "Team Bartowski" Marine Lieutenant Colonel John Casey looked over at Chuck and grunted in disgust.

"Good morning agents," General Beckman said. "Earlier this morning an unknown group broke into and robbed a secret CIA storage facility."

"Did they steal anything related to the Intersect?" Sarah asked.

Beckman shook her head. "At this moment we don't know what exactly was taken, but we do know it had nothing to do with the Intersect. This facility only stores items related to concluded operations. There was nothing there n reference to active missions like yours."

"Well that's a relief," Chuck said. "Though I haven't been threatened with being placed in protective custody in quite some time. I'm actually starting to miss it." Casey cleared his throat, indicating to Chuck that it was time to be quiet.

Sarah glanced between her boyfriend and her partner with ill-hid exasperation before she returned her attention to General Beckman. "You said you don't know who attacked the facility, but you're talking to us. That must mean you think The Ring is responsible."

Beckman nodded. "We do. The attack was far too precise to be the work of anyone other than The Ring. They knew exactly what they wanted and where to find it."

Chuck held up his hand. "Uh excuse me, General? Could we get back to the part where we don't know what was stolen?"

"This might come as a surprise to you Agent Bartowski, but there are somethings even I don't have a clearance to know. We're still sorting through the facility's inventory, but at this time all we know is that it relation to an Operation Bluebird."

As soon as the words left General Beckman's mouth Chuck felt the world spin away and in its place was a series of garbled images that he now associated with an Intersect flash. He returned to the real world with one name and face firmly lodged in his mind.

"Uh General," he asked, cutting off whatever Sarah was talking about. "Who is Sydney Bristow?"

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Okay here we go, Chuck Versus the 42. Really simple idea, I noticed that there weren't any crossovers of Alias and Chuck and decided to remedy that. I'm not quite finished with the first draft, but I have the next four acts written and I'm currently almost halfway through act five. I hope everyone enjoys this one. I think it's pretty good.<p>

-sam, 2014-09-25


	2. Chapter 1

Chuck Versus the 42

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters of Chuck and Alias both belong to their respective rights holders and I make no claim of ownership on either

Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?

Spoilers: This story takes place after the events of Alias and during season 3 of Chuck, in between Chuck Versus the Honeymooners and Chuck Versus the Tooth

Act 1:

* * *

><p>"How do you know that name?" Beckman asked Chuck.<p>

Chuck tapped the side of his head. "The computer in my brain filled with all the government's secrets told me." Beckman glared at Chuck who recoiled in his chair.

"Well who is Sydney Bristow and why would Chuck flash on him?" Casey asked.

"She is a former CIA agent who was instrumental in dismantling several dangerous terrorist cells. I believe you knew her father Jack Bristow Colonel."

Casey nodded. "We ran ops in North Korea, he was a good agent. It was a shame what happened to him."

"What, what happened to him?" Chuck asked.

Casey rolled his eyes. "What do you think happened? He died moron, killed on a mission a few years ago. I never knew he had a daughter, much less one who worked for the Agency too."

"Do you think they had spy daddy/daughter days?" Chuck asked. This time even Sarah joined in on the glaring at Chuck. "Okay right, I'll be quiet now."

"The truth of the matter is more complicated than you know Colonel," General Beckman said. "Sydney Bristow was not recruited by the CIA, but by a name named Arvin Sloane." At the mention of Sloane's name Casey began to growl. "So you're familiar with Mr. Sloane's reputation then."

"The man was a traitor," Casey said.

"Many times over. Sloane broke away from the CIA in the early Nineties and formed an organization called SD-6. He recruited agents by claiming they would be working for a CIA black ops team when in fact they were part of a much larger criminal organization known as the Alliance of Twelve."

"Sounds a lot like Fulcrum and the Ring," Chuck said.

"Where do you think they came from?" Beckman asked Chuck. "After learning the truth about her employer, Agent Bristow defected to the CIA and worked as a double agent within SD-6 to bring the entire organization down."

"Better than the alternative, learning you're working for a secret organization bent on world domination and just rolling with it," Chuck said. He saw that neither Casey or Sarah were interested in continuing the conversation and motioned for Beckman to continue.

"After seven years of active field duty Agent Bristow retired from the CIA and now lives with her husband Michael Vaughn, another former agent, and their daughter Isabelle."

"And now the Ring wants something from Agent Bristow, we have to tell her," Sarah said.

"Which is why I want you and Chuck to visit Sydney Bristow, warn her about the Ring and see if she knowns anything about Operation Bluebird that might help explain what the Ring is after."

"And where are we going? Do they live in South of France, or maybe Fiji?" Chuck asked.

"Venice."

"Italy?"

"No, California. Better get a move on, the traffic on the 101 is murder today."

* * *

><p>-Venice, CA<p>

Chuck pulled the Nerd Herder to a stop on the street Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn lived on. "This is very nice," Chuck said as they approached the beachfront property. "Being a spy really paid better for them than it does for us, or maybe just me. Sarah how much?"

"Focus Chuck, we're on a mission remember?"

"Yeah but there's missions and then there are missions. We're going to talk to a retired agent about an old mission. It's not like we're infiltrating a Ring base or something." Chuck glanced over at Sarah and saw that she was uncharacteristically glancing up and down the street. "Wait a minute, you're nervous about this aren't you?"

"Of course I'm nervous, and so should you. This is Sydney Bristow we're going to see."

"I thought you didn't know who Sydney Bristow was until Beckman told us."

"I don't know her, but I knew of her. When I went through the Academy at Quantico I had the highest scores anyone had ever seen, except for one person. The only thing I knew about that person was a name, Sydney Bristow, that and the fact that someone out there was a better spy than I was. And why are you looking at me like that?"

Chuck tried to suppress the grin on his fact, but failed miserably. "No reason in particular. I've just never seen you to be such a fan girl before."

Sarah's cheeks tinged pink. "I am not being a fan girl."

"You totally are and it is adorable," Chuck said. "And I get it okay, I won't do a thing to embarrass you in front of your spy hero."

Sarah heaved an exasperated sigh. "She is not, look can we just get on with this, please? And not a word of any of this to Casey when we get back to Castle, do you understand?" She grabbed Chuck's arm and squeezed it threateningly.

"Yes I do, absolutely, may I have my arm back now please before I lose all feeling in it?" Sarah released Chuck's arm and shoved him towards the door. Chuck reached out and rang the doorbell to the house. He chuckled to himself when he caught Sarah surreptitiously adjusting her hair.

They did not have to wait long before the door opened to reveal a woman in her early thirties with long, straight brown hair. She was about the asme height as Sarah and eyed the two CIA operatives warily. "I'm afraid you have the wrong house," she said to Chuck. "We didn't call for any computer help."

"What?" Chuck looked down and realized he was still dressed in his Nerd Herd uniform. "Oh right the outfit, no this isn't about your computer, or your home stereo. You're Sydney Bristow right?" He asked while fiddling with his tie.

"Yes, who wants to know?" Sydney's eyes tightened as she sized up Chuck and Sarah.

"My name's Charles Bartowski, and this is Sarah Walker, we work for the CIA and we would really appreciate it if we could talk to you and your husband."

"How do I know you work for the CIA?"

"Agent Bristow, I know this isn't exactly standard procedure just showing up on your front step unannounced, but what we're here to talk to you about is vitally important and really isn't the sort of thing to discuss on your front step. Plus, if we were posing as CIA agents don't you think we'd dress more appropriately?" Sarah arched an eyebrow and nodded in Chuck's direction. Chuck let go of his tie when he realized both Sarah and Sydney were looking at him.

"That's a good point but I'm going to need more than that," Sydney said.

"Dixon wants to know how Mt. Subasio is this time of year," Chuck said.

"Beautiful enough to change your entire outlook on life," Sydney said. Her features relaxed. "How is Marcus?"

Chuck shrugged. "I don't even know who Marcus is. We were told to tell you that in case you didn't trust us. In hindsight we probably should have lead with it."

Sydney smiled briefly at Chuck's candor. "Dixon wouldn't have given you the right code phrase if you weren't actually CIA." She opened the door fully and stepped to one side. "Come in, though I promise you won't be staying long."

Sydney lead them through the tastefully appointed house and into the living room. As was typical for a house on the beach, the wall that faced the ocean was floor to ceiling windows. A man around Sydney's age sat on his haunches in the middle of the room playing with a young girl who looked to be about four or five years old. The man looked over at Sydney and then Chuck and Sarah.

"Sydney, I didn't know we were expecting guests."

"We weren't, they dropped by unannounced, from the Farm."

"I'll go put Isabelle down for a nap then," Vaughn said. He picked the girl up and carried her over to her mother. Isabelle dutifully allowed Sydney to kiss her on the cheek before Vaughn whisked her out of the living room.

"Why don't you take a seat," Sydney said to Chuck and Sarah, indicating the sofa that faced the bay windows. Sydney sat down on a love seat next to the sofa.

"You have a beautiful house," Chuck told Sydney. "Tell me, were you able to afford it on a CIA salary?"

"The house belonged to my father, he used it as a safe house. After he died, well I like the beach."

"Oh well that would explain it to then."

Vaughn reentered the room and sat down on the love seat next to Sydney. "So you two are with the CIA?"

Sarah nodded. "That's right, I'm Agent Walker and this is my partner Agent Bartowski."

"Call me Chuck." He held out his hand for Sydney and Vaughn to shake, but neither of them did.

Sydney held up her hands. "Look before you go any further, I'm sure you came a long way to talk to us."

"Actually we drove over from Burbank," Chuck said.

Sydney opened her mouth to continue to speak, then closed it again as she dissected what Chuck had said. "The CIA moved its LA office to Burbank?"

"Oh no, the field office is still downtown. We're more of a top secret CIA/NSA joint mission field station sort of thing," Chuck said. "And I probably shouldn't say anything more than that."

"Regardless you aren't the first team from the CIA looking to recruit us and I'll say to you what I said to them. We are retired. The only thing we're interested in doing right now is raising our little girl."

"Agent Bristow we're just here for information, not to recruit you," Sarah said. "Last night a team of agents from a rogue spy organization known as the Ring broke into a secure CIA storage facility. With the entire history of the CIA at their fingertips they only stole one item."

Fear began to creep into Sydney's stomach and she reached for Vaughn's hand. "What did they take?"

"We don't exactly know yet. The vault's catalog was heavily encrypted and scrambled in the robbery. We do know that it relates to an Operation Bluebird." Sarah stole a glance over at Chuck. "And we know you worked on that operation. We need to know what Operation Bluebird was and why the Ring is so interested in it."

"What Operation Bluebird was is easy," Sydney said. All the color had drained from her face. "Why anyone would want information on it is beyond me."

"But what was it?" Chuck asked.

"Me Agent Bartowski, I'm Operation Bluebird."

"Bluebird was Sydney's codename at SD-6 before she defected," Vaughn said. "So when she first started to work for us that's what we called the operation. I was the agent who did the initial debrief on Sydney when she defected."

"Do you have any idea what information would have been kept under that codename?" Sydney asked Vaughn.

Vaughn shook his head. "I would guess all of that information would have followed into Sydney's regular CIA records when she became an agent." He glanced over at Sydney before continuing. "I have a theory though."

"It's related to Rambaldi," Sydney said. "That's the only thing that makes sense."

On hearing the name Rambaldi Chuck fell back against the sofa as a flood of Intersect images overwhelmed him. "Milo Rambaldi, Sixteenth century inventor and all around strange dude," Chuck said. He shook his head to clear it of the Renaissance themed pictures still floating in his mind. "Whoa, that was…"

"IS he all right?" Sydney asked Sarah.

"He'll be fine it's a, memory recall trick Chuck uses." Sarah patted Chuck on the back.

"Sarah, this Rambaldi guy was, I don't even believe half the things I just flashed on."

"Everything you've read about Rambaldi is true," Sydney said. "I've spent most of my adult life dealing with his legacy and it's brought me nothing but pain. So I hope you'll appreciate why I'm reluctant to go back down this road again."

Chuck leaned forward in his seat. "I do, believe me I do, but the Ring are not nice people. They killed everyone involved in breaking into that CIA facility. They are definitely coming after you next, and oh my god I'm freaking myself out." Chuck leaned back in his seat and gripped the sofa cushions.

Sydney looked from Chuck to Sarah. "Is he seriously a field agent?" She asked Sarah.

"Oh yes, one of the best actually." The word caught in Sarah's throat, causing Chuck to stare at her with an incredulous look on her face. "What?" she asked him.

"That tone in your voice, you still don't think I'm a good spy!"

"Chuck now is really not the time for this," Sarah said through gritted teeth.

"Your spy hero doesn't think I'm good enough so naturally you agree."

"Spy hero?" Sydney asked, cocking her head to one side.

The blush returned to Sarah's face. "It's nothing," she replied. "And remember what we talked about before Chuck? You're doing it now."

"I didn't mean to insult you," Sydney told Chuck. "You just remind me of a tech support agent we used to work with. Which isn't a bad thing; Marshall saved my life many times over. I'm really sorry, you're just not what I'm used to a field agent looking like."

"The Nerd Herd outfit doesn't help," Vaughn added.

Sarah rubbed Chuck's arm. "Chuck's saved the day more times than I can count."

"That's all well and good," Vaughn said. "But can we please get back to the spy organization that has it in for my wife?

"Vaughn's right, who is the Ring exactly? I've never heard of them before.

"They're a loose-knit international organization with operatives placed in every major intelligence agency," Sarah said. "We first leaned about them after we dismantled Fulcrum, a subsidiary group."

"They're probably made up of remnants of the Alliance of Twelve, Covenant, and Prophet Five," Sydney said to Vaughn.

Chuck winced as he was hit with three successive flashes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please don't do that. I am going to have one hell of a headache later."

"Don't do what?" Sydney asked.

"It's a long story," Sarah said. "And extremely classified as well."

Chuck stood up from the sofa. "I'm going to go outside and get some fresh air to clear my head."

"Is he going to be okay?" Sydney asked Sarah. "Should I get some aspirin?"

"Chuck will be fine. He just gets, headaches from time to time."

Chuck walked out of the house and down the street towards the Nerd Herder. His head was still ringing from the three consecutive flashes Sydney had triggered. "I'm just going to sit in the Herder," he said to himself. "Close my eyes and not." Movement across the street drew Chuck's attention to a tall bald man dressed all in black. Chuck groaned to himself as he felt the oncoming arrival of another flash hit him. Chuck was again dazzled by a series of images until he was left with two facts. The man across the street was named Max Dressler, and he worked for the Ring. Chuck spun on his heels, headache forgotten, and sprinted back to the house.

"Sarah!" He shouted the moment he entered the house. Chuck clammed the door shut behind him and paused only to secure both the deadbolt and chain before he dashed into the living room. He skidded across the polished wood floor as he came to a stop. "Sarah, big problem," he said, gasping for breath.

"Chuck, what's the matter?" Sarah asked. She stood up and walked over to Chuck.

"Just flashed, Ring agent, casing the neighborhood, not safe."

"You're sure," Vaughn asked. "There's no way you could be mistaken?"

"This is what Chuck does best," Sarah told Vaughn. She rubbed the small of his back. "If he says he saw a Ring agent outside, then there is a Ring agent outside, and probably more too." She turned and looked at Sydney and Vaughn. You're not safe here. We have to take you and your daughter to our base. It's the most secure location in LA."

Vaughn walked across the room and pushed a hidden button causing a section of wall to slid away and reveal a bank of surveillance monitors.

"You have the coolest house," Chuck told Sydney.

"Is that the man you saw?" Vaughn asked Chuck as he pointed to one of the monitors."

"Yes, that is indeed the scary man I saw."

Sydney walked over to the monitors for a closer look. "That's Max Dressler, he used to work for the Covenant." She turned to face Chuck and Sarah. "You're right, we have to get out of here."

"Too late for that," Vaughn said. They all turned their attentions back to the monitors and saw that a black van had pulled up in front of the house. "Anybody have a plan B?"

"We stay and fight then," Sarah said. She reached to the small of her back and withdrew her pistol.

"We are not having a gunfight with my daughter in the house," Sydney said.

Sarah turned to face Chuck. "Chuck, take Isabelle to the Herder, call Casey and get him to send the cavalry. We'll buy you time."

"Sarah I," Chuck started to say.

"Chuck listen to me. This isn't about protecting you, this is about protecting a little girl. Can you do that?" Chuck and Sarah locked eyes for a long moment before Chuck swept in and kissed Sarah.

"Stay safe," he told her.

"You too," she replied.

"Well the nature of partnerships in the CIA sure has changed," Sydney said. A smirk played across her face.

"It doesn't seem all that different from us," Vaughn said to his wife who elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on Chuck, I'll show you to Isabelle's room," Vaughn said and lead him out of the room.

"Is he really a good agent?" Sydney asked as she watched Vaughn and chuck walk down the hall towards Isabelle's room.

"Chuck isn't what you'd call a conventional, Farm trained agent, but I mean it when I say there's none better."

"He better be Agent Walker, because I'm trusting him with my daughter's life."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: More story! We meet Sydney and Vaughn! Danger is imminent! In even better news, the last two chapters are now done and all that's left is typing and editing. So expect the next chapter soon'ish. Thanks for reading.<p>

-sam


	3. Chapter 2

Chuck Versus the 42

by: Sam Lincoln

Disclaimer: The characters of Chuck and Alias both belong to their respective rights holders and I make no claim of ownership on either

Summary: The Ring steals information, Chuck has a flash, and who is Sydney Bristow and how is she involved?

Spoilers: This story takes place after the events of Alias and during season 3 of Chuck, in between Chuck Versus the Honeymooners and Chuck Versus the Tooth

Act 2:

* * *

><p>"Isabelle," Vaughn said as he and Chuck entered her room. "Are you awake?"<p>

"No," a quiet voice said.

"Well in that case I need you to wake up sweetie," Vaughn said. He walked across the room and lifted the girl out of her bed.

"What is it daddy?" Isabelle asked.

"This is mommy and daddy's friend Chuck, can you say hi to Chuck for me?"

"Hi Chuck," Isabelle said.

"Hi there Isabelle." Chuck held out his hand to the girl who reluctantly shook it.

"We're going to go on a little trip with Chuck, but Mommy and Daddy need to do a few things around the house before we can leave so Chuck is going to take you."

"But you said I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers," Isabelle said.

Vaughn sat Isabelle on the ground and knelt down in front of her. "That's right, and you're a good girl for remembering that, but Chuck isn't a stranger, he's a friend from Daddy's work like Uncle Marcus. You Remember Uncle Marcus right?" Isabelle nodded in response. "Good, now go with Chuck and do everything he tells you to like a good girl, okay?"

Isabelle looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding again. "Okay Daddy."

Vaughn kissed Isabelle on the forehead. "You are the best girl and Mommy and Daddy love you very much." He lifted Isabelle and handed her over to Chuck. "There's a hidden exit down the hall to your right," he told Chuck. "Keep her safe." Vaughn ran a hand over Isabelle's head.

"Like she's my own family," Chuck said to Vaughn. The two men nodded their understanding and went their separate ways.

Back in the living room Sarah and Sydney plotted their defense. "Where do you keep your guns?" Sarah asked.

"We don't have any guns," Sydney replied. She was busily closing and barricading doors between the front entrance and the living room.

"What do you mean you don't have any guns? You're both spies."

"First of all we're both retired spies, with an emphasis on retired. Secondly there's a small child in the house, it wouldn't be safe."

"And how safe are we now?" Sarah asked. She ran into the kitchen and retrieved all of the knives she could find. She placed them and her gun on the kitchen island.

"How much ammunition do you have for the pistol?" Sydney asked.

"Just two magazines," Sarah said and placed them next to the gun.

"In that case I'll use it since I'm the better shot."

"How do you know that?" You've never seen me shoot."

"Trust me, I'm the better shot." Sydney picked up the gun and spare magazines from countertop. Sarah shrugged and picked up a large chef's knife.

Vaughn walked into the kitchen and looked down at the gun in Sydney's hand. "Any chance I could use that?" He asked his wife. She arched an eyebrow in response. Vaughn gave a short laugh and retrieved a broom from a cupboard. He snapped off the end, leaving himself with an improvised staff.

"Is Isabelle safe?" Sydney asked.

"She and Chuck made it out of the house."

"That's a relief, at least she won't get caught in the crossfire." The three CIA agents found cover in the kitchen. Sarah and Sydney behind the island while Vaughn swung open the refrigerator door and used that as an impromptu shield. "And you're sure you boyfriend can look out for Isabelle?"

Sarah did her best not to roll her eyes. "For the last time yes, Chuck will move heaven and earth to keep your daughter safe."

"Good because I fully intend to see my daughter again," Sydney said.

The door to the kitchen burst open and two Ring agents dressed in tactical gear ran into the room. Sydney popped out of cover and opened fire. Her first two rounds dropped the lead attacker and the her second two injured the man behind him. She dropped back behind the island as the remainder of the Ring team opened fire from the cover of the hallway.

"Okay you are the better shot," Sarah said. She unsheathed one of her throwing knives and flicked it at the wounded gunman. The knife caught the man square in the throat and he dropped to the ground in a spray of blood.

"That's both impressive and disturbing," Sydney told Sarah. They both winced as bullets impacted the other side of the island.

"Syd!" Vaughn yelled from his position behind the refrigerator door. "Cover me, I'm going for their guns." Sydney nodded and started to fire blindly down the hallway the attackers were coming from. Vaughn raced across the kitchen and grabbed the feet of the man Sydney shot. He noticed a stun grenade on the dead man's tactical vest and yanked it free. "Flash bang out!" he yelled and rolled the grenade in the direction of their attackers. He snatched up the man's assault rifle then dove over the kitchen island to shield himself from the blast.

The flash bang exploded with a deafening thud which momentarily silenced the Ring gunmen. Sarah seized on the opportunity to follow Vaughn's lead and dragged the other dead assailant behind the island where she quickly relived him of his gear.

"I don't want to be the one to state the obvious," Sarah said as she checked the magazine loaded in her carbine. "But we can't stay here forever."

"There's an exit down that hallway and we have a getaway car stashed a block over," Vaughn said. "I'll provide cover while you and Sydney make a break for it. Don't worry Syd, I'll be right behind you."

Sydney leaned over and kissed Vaughn. "You'd better be Michael."

Vaughn popped up from behind the counter and sprayed bullets at the Ring operatives. Sarah and Sydney dashed from the island towards the hallway. When they reached the hall, Sarah tore a flash bang off the tactical vest she had taken from the Ring agent. She shouted to get Vaughn's attention then tossed the grenade at their attackers. Vaughn used the opening to make his escape from the kitchen and the trio ran for the emergency exit.

* * *

><p>Chuck lead Isabelle down the street towards the Herder. He kept his head on a swivel looking out for Ring agents, but he had not seen any yet and they had almost made it to the Herder.<p>

"Mr. Chuck," Isabelle asked.

"Just call me Chuck Isabelle."

"Okay Chuck, where are you taking me?"

"We're going to a magical place called Burbank," Chuck said to the four year old.

"Burbank's not magical," Isabelle said with a giggle.

Chuck frowned as he heard the sound of gunshots in the distance. He wanted to run towards it, to save Sarah, but he knew he couldn't, that he had to look after Isabelle. He swallowed his nerves and did his best to appear upbeat. "Well maybe not magical, but it does have the best Orange Orange in the world."

"I love Orange Orange! My mommy takes me there every week. What makes yours so special?"

"Because my girlfriend works there and we can eat all the ice cream we want for free."

Isabelle's eyes grew wide. "All the ice cream I can eat, really?"

Chuck drew an x over his heart and forced a smile onto his face. "Cross my heart."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They rounded the corner of the block and Chuck's heart sank when he saw Max Dressler standing next to the Nerd Herder. "Isabelle I promise you we're going to Orange Orange, but right now I need you stay right here, can you do that for me?"

"Why?"

"Because the man standing next to my car is a bad man, and I need to go have a grown up talk with him okay?" Isabelle nodded her understanding and Chuck walked up to Dressler. "Excuse me sir, if you need help with your computer I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to set up an appointment or come in to any of our conveniently located Buy More locations."

Dressler sneered at Chuck. "You don't think the Ring doesn't know the CIA uses Nerd Herd vehicles as a cover do you Agent Carmichael? What a terrible opinion of our intelligence you must have."

"No, no, no, no, no, I don't have that at all. Clearly you're a very intelligent man," Chuck said as he raised his arms. "Look, do we have to do this now? There's a kid over there." He pointed in Isabelle's direction.

"What's your point?"

"Well I don't want the sight of me kicking your ass up and down the street to traumatize her."

"Strong words, can you back them up?" Dressler balled his hands into fists and cracked his knuckles.

"Your intelligence really must be shoddy if you think I can't." Chuck lowered his arms and settled his body into a loose, fighting position.

Dressler shrugged off his jacket and drew a wickedly sharp-looking knife. "I think you need to reevaluate your position." He leered at Chuck.

Chuck closed his eyes and let the Intersect wash over him. When he reopened his eyes his head was filled with close quarter combat moves. "Last chance, back off," he said to Dressler.

"This will be fun," Dressler said before charging Chuck.

Chuck sidestepped DRessler's charge and brought his elbow down on the other man's wrist. The sudden impact sent the knife clattering to the ground. Chuck let his momentum carry him around and he slammed his other elbow into the back of Dressler's head. The force of the blow sent Dressler stumbling to the ground. Before the Ring agent could stand back up, Chuck delivered a kick to the head that knocked him unconscious.

Chuck looked up and saw that Sarah, Sydney and Vaughn were watching him; Sydney and Vaughn in amazement and Sarah in admiration. A distant part of his mind figured that they must have cut across the neighborhood lawns to catch up with him. However that was drowned out by the overwhelming sense of relief at seeing Sarah unharmed.

"Oh hey guys," Chuck said, slightly out of breath from the fight. "What's new with you?"

* * *

><p>"The Ring agents didn't follow us when we left the house General," Sarah said. Team Bartowski, along with Sydney and Vaughn, were seated at the Castle conference table with General Beckman on video conference. Isabelle was taking a nap in a hastily redecorated holding cell.<p>

"They probably assumed their mission was a bust the minute we put up a fight," Sydney said.

"Our response team found no evidence of the Ring team when they arrived at your house," Beckman said. "We currently have a cleaning unit there repairing the damage done in the fight. They should be done in a day or so."

"That's not high on my list of concerns at the moment, but thank-you General," Vaughn said.

"Do we knew anything else about what it was the Ring stole, and how it relates to me" Sydney asked Beckman.

"At this point no, but we do know that whatever they took it was placed there under the orders of Assistant Director Kendall."

"Kendall, that would explain a lot," Sydney said.

"Why, why would that explain a lot?" Chuck asked.

"Kendall worked for the Department of Special Research. He was in charge of the task force assigned to stop the Alliance of Twelve from exploiting Rambaldi technology, and he also investigated my connection to Rambaldi."

Casey held up a hand. "Before we go any further could somebody please explain to me who the hell Rambaldi is? Some kind of weapons designer or something?"

"Why don't you ask your friend Chuck since he seems to know," Sydney said. "And I really want to know how that is. For that matter how does someone who looks like he really does work at a Buy More take down Max Dressler like it was nothing?"

Chuck looked over at the video screen. "Can I tell them General?"

Beckman shrugged. "They both still have the proper security clearance, but it's your decision Chuck."

Chuck took a deep breath before speaking. "I have a top secret government database called the Intersect stored in my brain. Whenever I see or hear something that triggers it I get a flash and know everything the government does about that topic. It also lets me do kung fu."

"That's not the most outlandish story I've ever heard," Vaughn said. "Close, but not quite."

"It doesn't involve a mad Fifteenth Century prophet, how could it?" Sydney reached over and squeezed Vaughn's hand. "I was personally mentioned in a book written by Milo Rambaldi centuries before I was born."

Sarah blinked at the revelation. "That seems improbable."

"It's real," Chuck said. "There's a picture in the book and everything. Saw it in the Intersect."

Sydney stared at Chuck. "You are the single greatest threat to national security I have ever met. You know that right?"

"If it wasn't for Chuck and the Intersect those Ring agents would have attacked your house without any warning," Sarah said.

Chuck rested a hand on Sarah's forearm. "It's okay Sarah. We both know she's not wrong."

Sydney shook her head. "No Sarah's right, that wasn't fair of me. I've been on your side of the table, threatened with imprisonment for something people were afraid I might do."

"Do we all want to hug now?" Casey asked. Chuck opened his mouth to answer, but the glare from Casey was enough to convince him not to say anything. "Or can we get back to the job of figuring out how to stop the Ring?"

"Intelligence suggests the Ring is taking the package to a safe house in Los Angeles," Beckman said. "I want the five of you to hit the safe house and retrieve whatever it was they stole from us. I know you're both retired Agents Bristow and Vaughn, but I'm assuming you'll want to take part in this mission?"

Vaughn nodded. "They attacked our family General, of course we won't stand for that."

"Very well, I'll talk to you after the raid, good luck." Beckman terminated the video link.

"Speaking of family, what are we going to do with Isabelle?" Sydney asked. "She can't stay here while we're gone."

"Why not? I would've loved to have spent time in place like this when I was a kid," Casey said.

"This has been another episode in 'John Casey: My Creepy Life' tune in next week when we get to that most confusing time, puberty," Chuck said. Despite her best efforts a smile broke out on Sarah's face. Even Sydney and Vaughn started to chuckle when Casey glowered at Chuck.

"But seriously, we need a better place for Isabelle to stay," Vaughn said. "Among other things she doesn't know about our past and we'd like to keep it that way."

"I think I just might know the perfect person to help us out," Sarah said. "Though Chuck might not necessarily approve."

Chuck frowned. "Why wouldn't I?" Sarah shook her head. "Oh no, Sarah, no."

Casey scratched his chin. "You know what, I think Walker's right. Quit being a baby Bartowski."

"The area is already under surveillance and we can have a strike team nearby in case anything happens. Chuck, I know you don't like it, but this really is our best option. Unless you'd rather have Morgan baby sit her."

Chuck leaned forward in his chair and rested his face in his hands. "No that is an even worse idea. I know how, but he'd get Jeff and Lester involved and then Sydney would have to murder all of them, and I don't want to hide their bodies." He took a deep sigh. "Okay fine, we do it your way."

Sarah patted Chuck on the back. "It'll be okay Chuck, I promise. After all, who else do we know that we'd trust with a small child?"

-Echo Park

A short drive later Chuck knocked on an apartment door flanked by Sydney and Vaughn. The door opened and they were met by a half-dressed and sweaty Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb. "Hey Chuck, what's up? I was just getting some cardio in."

Chuck adjusted his tie. "Er hi Devon, is, uh Ellie in?"


End file.
